100 Reasons to Love Dan and Phil: Part 1
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) This one-shot was inspired by LadyLizzie8 with her '100 Reasons to love Tyler Oakley'. This is just 100 reasons to love Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Disclamier: I own nothing.


_**Hey guys! Another one-shot of Dan and Phil because... well, why not? XD**_

_**This was inspired by LadyLizzie8's '100 Reasons to Love Tyler Oakley'. I loved it and thought it was hysterical so I thought I could do one of Phan :)**_

_**A/N Some of these reasons I got off of Becca Sharp's channel on Youtube from her '60 Reasons to Love Danisnotonfire' and '60 Reasons to Love AmazingPhil'. :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this!**_

* * *

100 Reasons to love Dan Howell and Phil Lester:

1. They're insanely adorable.

2. They're insanely hot and attractive at the same time.

3. Phil's eyes are to die for.

4. Their bromance is too cute for them not to be a couple.

5. They're British.

6. Dan's dimples are the cutest things ever.

7. They love their Danosaurs and Philions.

8. Phil's hug are the best hugs ever.

9. When Phil tackled Dan to the ground in 'Phil Is Not On Fire', it may or may not have made every girls ovaries explode.

10. They do everything for us... including losing their dignity's wearing animal costumes... I'm looking at you Dan.

11. When Phil pokes his tongue out when he laughs *dies*.

12. Their singing isn't that terrible.

13. Phil's toxic video is to die for. (I watch it at least once a day...XD)

14. They spend at least 2 hours on Sunday doing a radioshow for us.

15. They spend endless hours recording, editing, and uploading videos for us.

16. The way Dan says "What the f**k!"

17. They're both extremely funny.

18. How cheeky Dan is.

19. How Dan ruins Phil's innocence.

20. How often Dan pranks Phil and when Phil tries to prank him back... just... oh God.

21. Their smiles :).

22. The fringes they have... only they can pull it off.

23. How Dan's pants never stay on his butt XP.

24. Dan's mind vs Phil's mind.

25. Dan's obsession of Maltesers.

26. Dan's not 'posh', he's articulate.

27. The way Phil says 'Hey guys!'

28. 'Hi Internet' by Dan.

29. Phil looks adorable in glasses *gushes*.

30. Phil's tolerance of Dan's violence.

31. Phil's mum.

32. How Dan doesn't mind that we ship him with his best friend... IT MUST BE REAL THEN!

33. TheSuperAmazingProject... Enough said.

34. Their logic.

35. How cute they are when they're together.

36. Phil's love for Christmas is adorable.

37. They're super tall. (I'm not even joking when I say that I'm about a foot shorter than Dan.)

38. Phil's animal impressions.

39. Dan's 'what am I doing with my life?' saying.

40. Phil's 'aahs.' So cuuuuute XD.

41. How Phil can never get that moan in Toxic. 'Baaby, can't you see?' (Sorry, couldn't resist XP)

42. TOTORO!

43. Lions!

44. Llamas!

45. Hand dances *Dances with hands*

46. "RAWR!"

47. How Phil leaves socks everywhere.

48. How Phil says 'I hate you' to Dan.

49. Dan's sexy end screen dance.

50. Sarah Michelle Gellar.

51. Phil's childhood stories XD.

52. How Phil sometimes smells like a girl.

53. Their awkward experiences. (Spa Day!)

54. Their constructing skills.

55. Dan's piano skills.

56. Simon. (R.I.P.)

57. They're pretty good bakers. (Giving them the benefit if the doubt.)

58. Their friendship is too much for words.

59. How Dan can sell an axe to a 12 year old...

60. How Dan says 'literally'. Gahhhhh, *dies... again*.

61. All the 'Phil is not on fire's'.

62. Llama hat.

63. Graveyard brownie time X).

64. Dan's laugh.

65. Phil's laugh.

66. 'Ball attack!' (If you know that I applaud you.)

67. Dan's obsession for 'Muse'.

68. Dan doesn't give a f**k about anything.

69. PROCRASTINATION HAS TAKEN OVER THEIR LIVES.

70. Videogames.

71. Their 'Popin' Cookin' Mystery Flavor DIY Sushi' video... Poor Phil.

72. Dan's eyes...

73. Their version of 'My Heart Will Go On.'

74. Their 'sex tape'. (Again, if you know where that's from I applaud you hehe.)

75. Younows.

76. Rave Time!

77. Phil's obsession with 'Buffy'.

78. Dan's collection of shoes for all you SHOES PERVERTS.

79. Their internet browsing positions.

80. Dan's butt chair.

81. They secretly love each other... *shifty eyes*.

82. Skinny jeans.

83. Phil's flannel shirts.

84. So many innuendos.

85. Placenta... No more words needed.

86. Dan's first video... Fetus Dan is so adorable! (He still is though.)

87. Phil's the reason Dan started Youtube.

88. Everything has to be symmetrical to Dan.

89. Did I mention they're adorable?

90. The 'sexy internet dating'. Poor Ian :(.

91. They've been flatmates for years.

92. They've been best friends for 5 years.

93. Phil's orangish/yellowish hair when he was younger.

94. Dan's a derp.

95. Their best friend video from SITC.

96. AmazingDan.

97. They're grateful for us.

98. They love us.

99. They're amazing people.

100. They are just Dan and Phil and they're perfect just the way they are. I know I wouldn't change them for the world :).

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the 100 reasons! Let me know if I missed any... there are way more than 100 lol.**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
